Yo confié en ti
by ElVillanodelaHistoria
Summary: Kurt se prepara para la sorpresa de Blaine cuando descubre que la sorpresa tiene algo que ver con Sebastian. One short con posibilidad de ser fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Bueno ha pasado tiempo desde que escribí por última vez, pero ahora que he tenido un poco más de tiempo vuelvo al ruedo!:) Espero vuestros comentarios con ansias después de tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí.

Al principio todo parecía normal, que podría ir mal, absolutamente nada o eso pensé.

-Kurt llegaremos tarde, baja ya –dijo la voz de Blaine desde la planta inferior tenia una sorpresa para mi así que baje corriendo de dos en dos las escaleras.

-¿A dónde iremos? –pregunte iluso de mi pensando que iba a ser una agradable sorpresa, aunque al fin del dia si que fue una verdadera sorpresa.

-Sube al coche, te encantara –Blaine parecía tan emocionado y seguro que no dije nada mas simplemente subi al coche y me deje llevar por su conducción.

Un viaje en coche por las costas de California, sonaba bien, se sentía realmente bien, viendo como la brisa marina acariciaba mi cabello volviéndolo salvaje llevándolo por todas partes. Pero ese era uno de los encantos de vivir en California y en la playa específicamente.

Como las olas todo era libertad, podrías perderte en el azul todo esperando que todos tus sueños se cumplan, ya que California era tierra de sueños y esperanzas, miles de actores y cantantes venían a la Costa Oeste esperando ver sus nombres en los brillantes carteles publicitarios situados por todo el país.

-Kurt, vuelve a la tierra –dijo Blaine mientras desperté de ese sueño despierto y pude ver la sorpresa de Blaine.

Ver el atardecer juntos en la playa, era algo sencillo, quizás demasiado típico como en todas las películas, pero sin embargo tenia teniendo el mismo encanto como en cualquier película del cine.

Todo iba bien hasta que vi, algo que rompió toda la magia del momento, más bien alguien, Sebastián, el amigo de Blaine. Amigo y solamente amigo de Blaine dicho por el mismo.

Me debía de haber dado cuenta de las señales que el universo entero me mandaba, había de estar muy ciego para no verlo.

Incluso viendo como bebía agua en una botella, todo lo hacía tan sugerente, que incluso esa simple acción acababa siendo una especie de estriptis de carretera barato.

Finalmente pude descubrir la sorpresa del día, no era la estampa de película de la puesta de sol, era la manera como ambos se miraban, las miradas que decían más que cualquier palabra.

Di una excusa y me fui, en dirección a su coche, con un bote de pintura, y escribir sobre toda su carrocería nueva, ``CONFIABA EN TI´´.

Ahora solo me quedaba una opción, la venganza.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno ha pasado tiempo desde que escribí por última vez, pero ahora que he tenido un poco más de tiempo vuelvo al ruedo!:) Espero vuestros comentarios con ansias después de tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí.

Dos meses antes…

Me encontraba mirando la televisión, sentado en el sofá naranja recién comprado en una tienda de muebles cerca del apartamento.

No era inusual que Blaine viniera tarde a casa, su trabajo como cantante de varios bares de la zona le entretenían más de lo que yo quisiera.

Aunque él no lo admitiera no era más que un fracasado, había fracasado estrepitosamente en su sueño de ser cantante y comerse el mundo, el mundo se lo había comido con tal fiereza que a veces dudaba de que Blaine fuera la misma persona en el pasado cuando era un chico alegre en Lima, a ahora una persona que pese a decir que era feliz se le veía más apagado día a día, como una vela que se consume lentamente pero que finalmente la llama se apaga sin alimento.

No sabía de qué manera ayudarlo, sinceramente era muy difícil convencer a una persona ya en sus casi veinte cinco años que cambiara de vida por completo, no es que el estuviera mal, pero su rumbo de vida resultaba vacío e inútil. Era un callejón sin salida, él se empeñaba en ser cantante pese que era imposible, y últimamente esa depresión que atravesaba había empezado a afectarme a mí también.

Antes que me diera cuenta un ruido me despertó del shock, era Blaine que recién llegaba de trabajar y pasaba por el portal de la puerta llenándolo todo tras de sí, parecía que había llovido recientemente cosa que me extraño ya que por la ventana no se vean ninguna gota de agua, ni el suelo parecía recientemente mojado.

-Hola Kurt, ¿cómo has pasado el día? –me pregunto con normalidad aunque algo me empezó a dar sospechas, ese saludo tan frio tan vacío.

-Bien y ¿tu? –pregunte yo esperando sacar más allá de sus palabras la verdadera respuesta de su estado de ánimo.

-Bien –simplemente contesto aunque yo ya sabía que previamente esa sería su respuesta era tan típica de él, decir que estaba bien y fingir que todo iría bien, pero eso no era nada más que una máscara que lentamente se iba rompiendo en pedazos y finalmente amenazaba con estallar.

-¿Buenas noticias?-pregunte yo allanando el terreno para delimitar más la futura pelea.

-Las de siempre Kurt, parece que la ciudad entera me odia, cada vez voy a peor, me cancelaron mi actuación en Werner –acabo por confesarme mientras se recostaba a mi lado del sofá, finalmente la máscara empezaba a romperse como tantos otros días que finalmente acabarían o en lágrimas o en gritos.

-Quizás deberías tomarte un tiempo –dije yo aunque ya sabía que me arriesgaba a empezar una pelea de la que luego no iba a terminar bien.

-Pero es mi sueño Kurt, no lo entiendes, tu si lo has cumplido pero yo no y no puedo rendirme ahora, no le daré la satisfacción a tanta gente que decía que era un fracasado de confirmárselo –dijo mientras gritaba y se iba fuera del apartamento como cada vez que se enfadaba y como un niño pequeño se iba enfadado sin mediar palabra únicamente con algunos gritos ocasionales.

Entonces algo cambio ese día, no sé exactamente porque pero de repente me vi directo en dirección a las escaleras a seguirlo, después de tantas peleas que finalmente acaban así tenia curiosidad por saber exactamente donde iba a parar.

Una parte de mí se preguntaba si había hecho mal en aconsejarle que dejara la música, siempre me acababa culpando de hacerlo un poco más miserable, pero por otra parte yo solo quería que abriera los ojos y descubriera que habían más caminos que podía triunfar y no obsesionarse por un sueño imposible.

Entonces fui por la calle pegado a las paredes, viendo como Blaine vestido con su maqueta de cuero iba a paso firme en dirección recta por la calle. Travesó unas cuentas calles y yo iba unos cuantos metros por detrás para que no me viera. Y finalmente entro en un local que era una cafetería.

No entre, simplemente travesé la calle y me senté en la parada de autobús mientras ojeaba un periódico y al mismo tiempo me cubría la cara, por suerte Blaine se había sentado en una mesa al lado de la gran ventana que tenía la cafetería así que podría obsérvalo perfectamente.

Entonces otro hombre entro en la cafetería, reconocí enseguida que se trataba de Sebastián el amigo de Blaine, el perfecto amigo de Blaine que siempre estaba allí.

Cuando más lo necesitaba el aparecía como un rayo, no sabía dónde ni porque pero Sebastián parecía estar las 24 horas disponible para Blaine, al parecer solo hablaban o eso parecía y tampoco vi nada sospechoso, ni risas, ni nada, Blaine no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar y por como movía los labios lo había poco. Pero bastaba lo poco que hablaba para que Sebastián que estaba sentado en frente suyo no parara de hablar aunque desde mi distancia no tenía ni idea de que hablaban.

Abandone la parada de bus y me dirigí a mi casa, la curiosidad había sido satisfecha, Blaine hablaba con Sebastián, más tarde ya investigaría sobre que, al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que no me estaba engañando o nada parecido.

Aun así había una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza que no paraba de decirme que debía preocuparme que algo no estaba bien, y tenía que descubrir que antes de que me explotara en la cara, aun así en ese momento decidí ignorar esa pequeña vocecita.

Blaine vino tarde, cuando el sol ya estaba cayendo y las luces de Manhattan iluminaban todo el skyline de la ciudad haciendo de este una bella estampa de película.

-Kurt, lo siento me puse un poco agresivo y tú no tienes culpa de nada, menos de un fracaso como yo –dijo Blaine mientras se disculpaba bajando la mirada al suelo por vergüenza.

-No es tu culpa Blaine, yo no tenía que decirte lo que puedes o no hacer.

-He decidido, hacerte caso voy a intentar hacer otras cosas alejándome de la música, todavía puedo triunfar como compositor, o quizás puedo empezar en el bufete de mi padre, seguro que tiene un puesto para mí.

-Claro, quieres que organiza una cena y así podéis hablar con más tranquilidad –pregunte esperando que Blaine me diera el visto bueno, su relación con su padre no era buena, no porque se pelearan o fueran malas personas, simplemente Blaine y su padre eran como el aceite y el agua, jamás podrían ver una cosa de la misma manera.

-Claro, seria genial, así a lo mejor se ahorrara sus comentarios malignos.

Y con eso Blaine se escaso y se fue a duchar, al menos una parte de mí se relajó y me di el placer de poder volver a respirar tranquilo, decidí no investigar más sobre su conversación con Sebastián, seguramente él le había aconsejado que me hiciera caso.

A diferencia de la opinión que tenía Blaine, yo y Sebastián no nos llevábamos mal, al contrario éramos incluso amigos, nos caíamos bien, sin embargo todo tiene un límite y el verlo tan seguidamente alrededor de Blaine aunque solo fueran amigos no me causaba una gran impresión y de ahí habían surgido roces.

Blaine solo decía que eran amigos y que los amigos pasaban tiempo juntos, hasta hay yo mismo podía entenderlo, pero donde quedaba el límite entre lo que era normal para quedar o que resultaba obsesivo.

Y por ahora el le creía, y no quería agobiarlo demasiado puesto que en unos días, tendría una cena con su padre y sabia que la cena seria tensa, aun asi había conseguido que Blaine abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que su música no iba a ninguna parte en poco tiempo quizás triunfaría y volveria a ser feliz y entonces todo estaría mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por tantas lecturas! Me encanta ver tanto movimiento aquí! Espero COMENTARIOS! Miles! A pares, ahora realmente, gracias por ser tan fieles a el fanfic, y ya sabéis siempre estoy abierto a recibir sugerencias!

Unos días después, de la charla Blaine parecía diferente, tenía una luz en sus ojos que hasta el momento hacía mucho tiempo que no podía ver, últimamente parecía como cuando iba al instituto, parecía feliz. O al menos así lo demostraba dando una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Un día mientras estábamos en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad, tomando un café Blaine empezó a hablar de algo un poco extraño.

-¿No te gustaría vivir otra vida? –pregunto de repente Blaine hacedme extrañar ya que no entendía a que venía esa pregunta.

-Otra vida, a que te refieres Blaine, ser otras personas –dije yo mientras levantaba ambas cejas en señal de exclamación y también sorprendido por el tema en sí de la pregunta.

-No se vivir en otra parte, trabajar en otras cosas, ser unas personas diferentes –dijo Blaine mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-¿Te pasa algo Blaine? ¿No eres feliz? –pregunte yo preocupado por ese repentino interés por Blaine por tener otra vida, quizás realmente no había superado estar alejado de la música y no sabía cómo decirlo sin enfadarme.

-No, estoy muy feliz de estar contigo Kurt –dijo Blaine parecía alterado y enseguida supe que quizás eran solo paranoias mías. –No me malinterpretes solo quería saber tu opinión sobre esto.

Parecía que la pregunta no iba a ninguna parte y decidí no darle más importancia al tema, para no dar más leña al fuego, esta noche vendrían los padres de Blaine y su hermano Cooper y suficiente emoción tendríamos en todo el día.

-¿Has preparado ya la cena para cuando vengan mis padres? –pregunto Blaine mientras salíamos de la cafetería y íbamos caminando por la calle volviendo a nuestro apartamento.

-Sí, esta todo listo solo falta, empatarlo todo y estará listo –respondí mientras Blaine me agarraba de la mano mientras paseábamos por la calle estábamos casi a punto de llegar al apartamento de repente apareció Sebastián, por un momento pensé en no saludarlo pero al ver que venía de cara era imposible fingir que no lo habíamos visto.

-Hay Kurt, Blaine, ¿Qué hacéis? –pregunto con un tono siempre sexual izado parecía que Sebastián no sabía hablar normal, sino más bien siempre tenía una forma demasiado sensual al hablar parecía que siempre que decía algo quisiera decir otra cosa por sus movimientos.

Tampoco no le daba mucha importancia pero en el fondo una parte de mí se resentía de tener que consentirle una y otra vez hablar de esa forma.

-Preparando la cena, esta noche vienen mis padres –respondió Blaine rápidamente antes que yo ni siquiera pudiera abrir boca.

-Has de tener paciencia –dijo Sebastián dándole consuelo a Blaine a lo que no pude callar.

-Tranquilo, está muy bien acompañado –dije yo mientras veía como Blaine soltaba mi mano.

-Lo se Kurt, tranquilo, pero ya sabes cómo es la familia de Blaine y ahora más que nunca cuando ha dejado su sueño de ser músico, será duro hacerle frente a todo –dijo el mientras daba más leña al fuego.

-Ya lo sé pero tarde o temprano tendré que hacerle frente, y es mejor que sea ahora antes que tenga tiempo para pensarlo y romperme la cabeza hasta que llegue ese día.

-Bueno Blaine es mejor que nos empezamos a mover si no no tendremos tiempo a arreglarlo todo –dije yo de repente para romper de una vez la conversación de Sebastián que ya me resultaba agotaba.

-Adiós Blaine, ten coraje –dijo Sebastián mientras se alejaba de nosotros diciendo la palabra que Blaine siempre me dijo a mí en el instituto.

-No te parece un poco agobiante ver a Sebastián a cada lugar donde vas, es algo muy extraño ¿no crees? –dije aunque sabía que no debía haber hablado pero no aguantaba más ver como parecía una persecución del gato y el ratón.

-No, son paranoias tuyas Kurt, Sebastián y yo no nos vemos cada día, ni en cada lugar, simplemente es el centro de la ciudad todo el mundo pasa por aquí.

Supe que era mejor callarme, suficiente acción tendríamos ya cuando llegara la hora de la cena.

La cena parecía tranquila habían llegado muy amistosamente, tanto Blaine como su padre parecían llevarse bien hasta el momento en el que su padre pronuncio tan terribles palabras.

-Ya era hora que te desasieras de esos estúpidos sueños Blaine, ahora podrás trabajar para una empresa seria como la mía, y de abogado ganaras muchísimo más que de cantante de barbuchos de mala muerte –dijo su padre tranquilamente a la par que de malicioso. El padre de Blaine tenía una curiosa forma de hablar, parecía tranquilo y sereno incluso con una sonrisa, pero te decía las frases mejor elegidas el momento más adecuado parecía tener un don para lanzar esos dados envenenados.

-No eran barbuchos de mala muerte –respondió amenazante Blaine.

-No claro nunca son de mala muerte, mientras tu marido te esté pagando el apartamento la comida y en general todo –esas palabras fueron directas a mi persona en el fondo el padre de Blaine pese a que tenía muy buena relación conmigo, y al mismo tiempo esa relación que tenía conmigo le faltaba con Blaine, me culpaba de haberle dado alas a sus sueños al haberlo mantenido en ciertas ocasiones.

-No pongas a Kurt en el asunto –dijo Blaine subiendo el tema de voz ya que Blaine odiaba que su padre hablara de mi para atacarlo a él, le hacía sentir inferior a mí y eso lo destrozaba por dentro.

-Es la verdad hijo, has de aprender a aceptarla, él te ha dado alas, y por fin te las ha decidido cortar y finalmente has hecho lo correcto, por segunda vez en tu vida, la primera fue casarte con Kurt y la segunda pedirme trabajo.

-¿Alguien quiere postre? –pregunte para aligerar la conversación y gracias a dios Cooper y su madre consiguieron despistar el tema de conversación a otra parte

La conversación era fluida y el enfado entre Blaine y su padre parecía haber acabado y justo cuando estaban a la puerta a punto de irse finalmente Blaine pronuncio las últimas palabras que dieron broche y final a la noche.

-Aunque a ti no te lo parezca papa, he hecho miles cosas buenas en esta vida, entre otras no darte la satisfacción de ver cómo me hundo en la miseria.

A lo que su padre dijo mientras bajaba al ascensor.

-No, tranquilo para eso ya tienes a Kurt para ver tus caídas, aunque para tu suerte Blaine el chico te quiere, no veo los motivos pero te quiere.


	4. Chapter 4

Veo que hay muchas dudas así que es mejor que las aclare el fanfic es KLAINE, aunque habrá un poco de Seblaine. Pero la historia es Klaine, aunque el destino final de la pareja puede variar ya se verá, aclaradas las dudas disfruten del nuevo capítulo.

Supongo que podría decir que logre sobrevivir a los momentos de guerra civil entre Blaine y su padre, al marcharse al principio estábamos aun recomponiéndonos de tal pelea salvaje.

-¡Has visto como me ha hablado! –grito Blaine enfurecido mientras venia hacia mi esperando una respuesta.

-Si Blaine lo he visto, pero es mejor que lo dejes estar –dije yo con el tono más calmado que pude encontrar para la ocasión.

-¡Pero es que no me has defendido cuando me ha atacado he quedado como un estúpido! –seguía gritando Blaine sin ganas de parar se veía que quería descargar toda la bilis que había acumulado durante la comida. –Sobre todo cuando ha dicho que me mantienes te has quedado callado como un…

-¿Cómo un que Blaine? Acaba la frase –rogué yo mientras lo miraba con la más amenazadora mirada que tenía.

-Déjalo no vale la pena seguir, tú no tienes culpa de nada, disculpa me iré al balcón a refrescarme un poco hace demasiada calor aquí dentro para seguir respirando el mismo aire contaminado por el olor de ese animal –dijo Blaine refiriéndose a su padre yo ya sabía que su padre no era precisamente la persona favorita de Blaine pero aun así no creo que se mereciera ese trato nada mas era un padre preocupado por su hijo.

O quizás así lo veía yo, ya que nunca había tenido ningún problema evidente con él, quizás yo lo veía con demasiados buenos ojos, y Blaine veía su parte de la historia la historia jamás contada, aquella que se escondía bajo los secretos de los Anderson.

Por conversaciones con Blaine, su padre no era un hombre malo, jamás le había tocado ni un pelo, pero su lengua y su manera de humillarlo en público le habían sumido en una constante depresión e inseguridad con la que Blaine reaccionaba a través de sus enfados agresivos momentáneos.

Veía a Blaine a través del cristal del balcón, parecía que se calmaba aunque nunca se podría llegar a saber quizás solamente estaba esperando para luego volver a la carga con la pelea con energías todavía más renovadas.

Blaine era así era tranquilo, pero cuando se enfadaba podía discutir sin vacilar días enteros.

-Kurt, ¿Qué haces? –me pregunto Blaine mientras volvía al comedor principal.

-Sacar los platos –respondí yo secamente.

-Déjame que te ayude.

Acabamos de recoger toda la mesa, y de poner todos los platos sucios al lavavajillas, y entonces cuando estábamos al sofá tumbados con la televisión apagada, Blaine volvió a la carga.

-Quizás la culpa es mía por ser tan inútil –dijo Blaine auto insultándose como siempre lamentándose de su mala suerte.

-No es tu culpa, lo has intentado Blaine y eso es lo más importante, jamás podrás decir que no luchaste con todas tus fuerzas, quizás fracasaste pero lo intentaste y por eso eres el mejor –dije yo intentándolo animar sintiendo lastima por cómo le había tratado su padre hundiéndole más en la miseria ahora que empezaba a progresar.

-Es muy fácil hablar para ti Kurt, tienes tu propia línea de moda, tu sección semanal en el periódico y una portada por Vogue, tu vida es perfecta, tienes todo lo que soñaste

-Lo sé, todo es perfecto porque te tengo a ti Blaine

-Pero tú no eres el mantenido, soy yo, tu eres el triunfador y yo solo un vagabundo un ocupa entre tu grandiosa sombra, nada más que una pequeña sobra de toda la luz que tú eres –dijo el con toda la amargura de su corazón.

En ese momento me sentí ofendido, Blaine parecía empeñado en intentar auto insultarse y con eso intentar que me sintiera culpable de mis logros, aquellos que tanto me habían costado conseguir después de años de paciencia y esfuerzo, y yo no tenía la culpa de que él no hubiera tenido su gran oportunidad.

-No pienso decirte lo siento Blaine, porque no siento tener una gran carrera prometedora, lo siento, pero si esperas una disculpa de mi parte no la conseguirás.

-Por supuesto que no quiero una disculpa de que me serviría una miseria disculpa, solo quiero decirte que tu tuviste una gran oportunidad, y yo jamás la tendré porque la vida es tan cruel conmigo Kurt ¿eh? Porque solo dímelo –decía Blaine mientras algunas lágrimas caían en su cara.

-No lo sé Blaine, simplemente no lo sé –dije yo abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas para darle el ánimo que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

-Juro no ser nunca más una sobra, no te pienso arrastrar en mi miseria Kurt, deberías dejarme y vivir tu vida -dijo Blaine en tono lastimoso.

-Blaine estamos juntos en esto, te quiero vale, y eso es todo lo que importa, lo que más me importa en este mundo eres tú de acuerdo, así que saldremos de estos juntos como siempre hemos hecho.

-Muchas gracias Kurt eres la mejor persona del mundo y afortunadamente te tengo a mi lado.

Aunque en ese momento no dije nada, no me creí las palabras de Blaine sabía que tarde o temprano volveríamos a discutir y no sé si por ese entonces, yo me callaría como esta vez había hecho o mis palabras saldrían disparadas de mi boca hiriendo de muerte a Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahora….

Finalmente conseguí secar las lágrimas que caían bajo mi rostro, todavía no sabía porque de qué forma o de qué manera pero había pasado, o al menos eso es lo que vieron mis ojos al ver a Blaine besar a Sebastián, o quizás fue al revés, todavía no lo sé muy bien, sin embargo de igual forma lo vi, finalmente después de tanto tiempo las voces que siempre intentaba silenciar sobre el peligro inminente que suponía tener a Sebastián dentro de nuestra vida habían pasado.

Había destruido nuestra relación, había ganado por el momento, pero yo mismo me di una fuerte bofetada en la cara haciendo que mis mejillas tomaran un color rojizo, me negaba a ser la victima de la historia, el rastro de las lágrimas que ahora ya estaban secas, y con ellas eso significaba que mi tiempo para lamentarse había terminado.

Nada más salir de ese baño en un deplorable estado, normal al ser puesto especialmente para los turistas del año que veraneaban allí. Me fui directo de regreso a la ciudad con mi coche, dejando a Blaine en la estacada aunque dudaría mucho que Sebastián no fuera un caballero y se ofreciera a llevarlo de regreso. Claro que lo de caballero era una ironía, Sebastián nunca tendría como norma la amabilidad gratuita siempre tenía que hacer algo por su propio interés.

Saque todas mis cosas del apartamento y me lleve hasta la última prenda de ropa para no tener que mirar atrás. Conduje con todas mis cosas a un trastero municipal, alquile uno de los trasteros y puse provisionalmente todas mis cosas, excepto la maleta llena de ropa que la guardaba en el maletero para irme esta noche en un hotel y tener ropa limpia para ponerme al día siguiente.

Seguí dando tumbos por la ciudad, viendo las diferentes parejas cogidas de la mano parecían tan felices y parecía tan irreal ver como la mayoría de esas sinceras sonrisas en sus rostros pronto se convertirían en amargura una vez que alguno de los dos cometiera algún error y la pareja rompiera.

Las relaciones eran tan difíciles, se necesitaba no solamente amor, sino también confianza, una confianza ciega que era casi imposible querer sin poner condiciones, al menos yo no sabía cómo hacerlo, querer a una persona sin reclamarla como tuya era casi un milagro encontrar alguien que te comprenda te entienda, y finalmente además te quiera de la misma manera que tú quieres.

Supongo que esto era lo que había pasado con Blaine, demasiada confianza rota, finalmente todo había cambiado y quizás ahora sería una buena ocasión para cambiar las cosas y encontrar un camino muy diferente que le permitiera volver a ser feliz de nuevo.

Pero por otra parte tenía miedo y además sed de venganza aunque estas tuvieran que esperar momentáneamente ahora que finalmente había localizado el hotel de sus sueños y entraba por las grades puertas corredizas de cristal dando a una amplia recepción con sofás de color crema, baldosas de mármol blanco, y lámparas de araña amarillas que combinaban perfectamente con los colores de las mesitas y de los sofás, todo tan cálido, blanco y amarillo. Pasando por la recepción que era una lámina fina de color dorado.

La chica que entendía era amable a la vez que profesional, y agradecí más que nunca esa profesionalidad sin necesidad de preguntas típicas incomodas como ¿Placer o negocios?

-Hola bienvenido al hotel Buena Aventura en que puedo ayudarle –pregunto la chica recepcionista.

-Quisiera una habitación, a poder ser una suite la más cara que tengas –dije sin ningún miramiento ya que el dinero no era problema cobraba un buen sueldo y podía permitirme pasar unos días en un hotel de lujo.

-Tenemos una suite perfecta para usted, si desea pudo enseñársela ahora mismo

-Perfecto me estaré por una semana y pagare ahora mismo todo en efectivo –dije yo ya que no deseaba que el cobro de la tarjeta le diera ninguna pista a Blaine sobre mi paradero quería estar solo para poner en orden mi mente y otras ideas.

Una voz interior me decía que tenía que rebelarme contra todo que este era mi momento y debía hacer sufrir a Sebastián y a Blaine y esta vez nadie me iba a impedir tener mi pequeña venganza, ambos pagarían por lo que habían hecho.

Aunque por otra parte no me sentía seguro de que manera podría hacerle daño, obviamente sabía todo lo que más le haría daño, pero no estaba seguro hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a seguir para hacerle daño, aun le quería, aunque la imagen de su beso con Sebastián me repugnaba, y me daban arcadas, todavía podía recordar todos los buenos momentos a su lado y una pequeña pero importante parte de mi gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

_**Porque no le perdonas, quizás un beso no es el precio por una vida feliz.**_

Pero mis ansias de querer hacer daño para pagar de una vez todas las humillaciones que Sebastián había intencionadamente parado las trampas suficientes para humillar a Kurt, sabía que le dolía que sus insinuaciones llegaran demasiado lejos pero no lo suficiente para que Blaine se diera cuenta haciendo quedar a Kurt de paranoico y de novio celoso.

Sin embargo sabía que algo en el interior le estaba escociendo solo de pensar que Sebastián y Blaine podrían ahora mismo estar haciendo algo, le carcomía las entrañas, le daban arcadas y la cabeza le daba vueltas, era mejor no pensar para que tuviera una noche tranquila y pudiera dormir bien, un par de horas de sueño siempre arreglan más que un dolor de cabeza.

Era su tiempo de la venganza, para Sebastián ya estaba más que planeada, empezaría a destruir su vida laboral, pero a Blaine todavía no sabía si estaba dispuesto a mover un dedo para hacerle daño, la noche era larga


	6. Chapter 6

Durante la noche prácticamente no pude dormirme intentando encontrar la mejor posición para hacerlo cómodamente pero nada, ni siquiera abrazado con mi almohada podía cambiar nada.

Los nervios me traicionaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos, mi mente empezaba a trabajar en suposiciones sobre lo que estarían haciendo Sebastián y Blaine, me los imaginaba juntos al sofá, a veces acostados a la cama, otras tomándose un café en un bar cercano, y otras simplemente sonrientes sabiendo que por fin se habían librado de mí.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a amanecer bajo mi ventana, dándome cara frente a ellos, lo que me molesto y al segundo me gire contra el sol, sin embargo era inútil, si no había dormido en toda la noche, tampoco lo haría de día, y no sabía que era peor, si dormir pensando en ellos, o estar despierto y saberlo.

El día empezaba a empezar y con él, mi venganza tenía que ir tomando camino, así que me dirigí a la recepción del hotel.

-Buenos días, soy Kurt Hummel de la habitación 201, hay alguna cafetería cerca o tienen cafetería en el hotel.

-No tenemos, lo sentimos, pero porque no se da una vuelta por el pueblo, muchos turistas son de Nueva York como usted y le relaja mucho estar en contacto con la playa y la naturaleza –respondió la recepcionista que me había atendido ayer.

-¿Cómo sabía que era de Nueva York? –pregunte yo extrañado a como sabia eso.

-Pues por el D.N.I que me dio ayer para reservar la habitación –dijo ella con una risa clara y bonita –Además le he visto en las revistas.

-Claro, a veces me olvido que tengo un nombre –dije mientras me regañaba a mí mismo de hacer una pregunta tan estúpida obviamente mi nombre salía en las revistas de moda y alguna que otra foto casual nada más ver el D.N.I debo saber quién soy.

-No se preocupe cualquiera tiene un mal momento –dijo ella con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

-Le rogaría que no dijera… -dije yo pero fui cortado abruptamente por la chica.

-Mis labios están sellados, palabra de ex animadora

-Muchas gracias en –dije yo sin saber su nombre ya que extrañamente su nombre no estaba enchanchado a la ropa.

-Quinn Fabray –dijo ella dándome un papel con unas direcciones anotadas.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunte mientras veía las direcciones.

-Unos lugares maravillosos para que se relaje, antes de hacer nada, le convendría descansar le he visto algo triste, y creo que esto le puede ir bien, al menos el primer día tendría que desconectar del mundo.

-Muchas gracias Quinn lo tendré en cuenta –dije yo mientras salía del hotel e iba a una cabina cercana pública. Llame y al momento me contesto la voz de una chica.

-Santana, necesito un favor –dije yo mientras miraba a ambos lados aunque luego recordé que era innecesario puesto nadie me conocía.

-La tarifa habitual será como siempre, y inclúyeme un vestido de noche el de la página catorce de la revista… -dijo ella aunque era buena amiga como detective privado tenía mucha información y contactos con la policía, podría descubrir cualquier trapo sucio, la había utilizado otras veces para tener ´`información´´ sobre la ropa de otros diseñadores y adelantarme a sus colecciones.

-Lo que quieras, investígame a Sebastián Smythe –dije yo alterado puesto que el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre me ponía enfermo.

-Te dije que esa sabandija solo traería problemas –contesto ella al otro lado del teléfono.

-TU, solo investiga a fondo, cualquier cosa –dije yo suplicando a que encontrara algo serio que usar en su contra.

-Cuando te he fallado yo –respondió ella con un tono de falsa ofensa.

-Nunca, pero esto es más serio que cualquier trabajo que tengas en mente.

-Prometo encontrar algo, si no encuentro nada, no cobro ya sabes que siempre encuentra algo –dijo ella despidiéndose y cortando la llamada para empezar a trabajar.

Ahora solo tendría que esperar para ver lo que Santana había descubierto de Sebastián, tardaría un día al menos, pero la venganza ya estaba iniciada. Vio que sonaba su teléfono, en todo el día no lo había visto.

Vi que era Blaine pero decidí dejar el teléfono sonar, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él, a oír su voz, a saber que pensaba el de toda esta situación, quizás vendría dando escusas baratas que él no quería escuchar, quizás pediría disculpas por lo ocurrido y tendría que enfrentarse a una dura verdad que tampoco estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse en este momento. O quizás la opción que más miedo le daba seria que decidiera dejarlo y lo abandonara por Sebastián.

No, estaba preparado para oír ninguna de esas opciones así que decidió no hacer caso a sus llamadas, y bloqueo su WhatsApp para no tener que ver sus mensajes. Miro el papel que Quinn le había dado y se dirigió a la primera dirección.

La dirección era un paseo por la calle mayor del pueblo, era un pueblo a unos 300 km de Nueva York, a Kurt le había parecido mucho menos, claro que entre el disgusto que llevaba y sus lágrimas ni siquiera se fijó a que distancia había conducido la noche anterior.

Se fijó en el pueblo, era un bonito pueblo marítimo, con pequeñas tiendas allá donde le alcanzaba la vista, por una banda tenía todas esas pequeñas tiendas, algún que otro bar, y cafetería, y por la otra, la inmensa playa que estaba delimitado por profundos acantilados, y el mar con su color azul intenso que ahora estaba en calma. La playa estaba desierta y Kurt decidió irse allí y sentarse casi a primera línea de mar, no podía entender como la playa estaba vacía, aunque a principios de Mayo era demasiado temprano para que llegara la oleada de turistas, además este era un pueblo pequeño quizás tendrían un par de centenares de turistas, pero no llegaría a ser una avalancha ya que no disponía de discotecas para los jóvenes.

Se podía respirar el aire puro y la tranquilidad de estar rodeado de naturaleza, donde la mano del hombre todavía no había causado estragos, a este pueblo de mar.

Me sentía en paz en ese lugar, me encantaba, era tan relajante que prácticamente podía sentir el sonido del mar, sin oír sus propios pensamientos.

Al cabo de un rato decidí que era hora de visitar las pequeñas tiendecitas del lugar, después de hacerme unas cuantas fotografías de los sitios más emblemáticos de la zona. Entro en una pequeña pastelería, con las paredes color crema decoradas con pinturas de dulces.

-Hola pasajero, ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted? –pregunto una anciana que era la propietaria del lugar.

-¿Pasajero? –pregunte

-Así es como llamamos a los turistas aquí –respondió ella. Dándome una bolsa con galletas típicas de la zona. –Son gratis para ti, siento que has venido aquí buscando consuelo y no hay nada que alegre más que dulces y más si son gratis.

-Oh vaya gracias, quisiera comprar algunas de estas tartas –dije yo mientras me disponía a pagar las tartas.

-Espero que todos sus problemas se los lleve el mar, y encuentre aquí su hogar –dijo la anciana al despedirnos.

Me quedaba sorprendido por ver cómo la gente de este lugar era tan amable, parecían sacados de alguna película infantil.

Seguí mirando la lista, ya había estado en la playa, el paseo, la tienda de dulces, el ayuntamiento, lo siguiente de la lista era un restaurante a pie de playa que se galardonaban de ser el mejor restaurante de esa costa, era una buena publicidad, salvo por el hecho que eran prácticamente los únicos del lugar exceptuando otros cuantos restaurantes a su lado.

La comida estaba deliciosa, tuve que decir que la publicidad había sido acertada y no un truco barato de márquetin para engañar a los turistas.

Volvi al hotel a esperar noticias de Santana pero todavía no había llamado, seguí mirando al techo mientras estaba tumbado en la cama, seguí esperando la llamada pero nada, no había ninguna llamada para mí, así que finalmente sin darme cuenta me dormí, por fin pude dormir de un tirón sin las pesadillas sobre Blaine y Sebastián.

A primera hora de la mañana, recibí una llamada desde el hall del hotel, que desviaron al teléfono de mi habitación. Era Santana, y empezó a comentar algo que incluso yo mismo dudaba de si era cierto.

-Por lo que se ve nuestro queridísimo amigo Sebastián, ha estafado a su empresa, llevándose miles de dólares, por algo así pueden caerle unos cuantos años de cárcel, pero necesitare más pruebas para averiguar las pruebas suficientes para acusarlo.

-No me lo puedo creer –dije sin querérmelo creer.

-Pues créetelo porque es verdad, incluso, creo que si investigo un poco más llegue a descubrir algún secreto más.

-Ok, sigue trabajando, gracias Santana

-A la orden mi capitán –dijo ella mientras se despedía de mí y volvía al trabajo.

Por fin lo tenía, tenía una prueba algo que me serviría contra Sebastián y hacerle pagar de una vez por todas, las humillaciones y sus ``intensos´´ intentos de amistad con Blaine, solo era cuestión de tiempo que cayera en sus propias mentiras.

Al poco rato me fui directamente al balcón de la habitación, y me senté en una silla contemplando el cielo engrecedido por la noche, pensando que estaría haciendo Blaine en estos momentos, normalmente estaríamos viendo una película en la televisión o escudando música, pero ahora estábamos tan lejos.

Demasiado lejos para hacer nada, es curioso cómo tan rápidamente una persona puede volverse como un cubo frio de hielo, en cuestión de segundos todo se desmorono, o supongo que fue la última gota que colmó el vaso, no lo sé, pero aun extraño a Blaine, aunque pagara por lo que ha hecho o quizás ya lo pague con mi indiferencia.

Simplemente la fría noche, me estaba matando es cuando más mis recuerdos volvían a mi mente y empezaba a pensar que cosas estarían haciendo Blaine y Sebastián, aunque dudaba de Blaine seguía una parte de mí, convencido de que todo era un error.

Pero ya era tarde para resignarse a volver al pasado, lo que estaba echo estaba echo y ahora tocaba el momento de pagar cuentas.


	7. Chapter 7

Recibí una llamada de Santana a primera hora de la mañana, era sobre Sebastián, había robado miles de dólares a su empresa donde trabajaba, eso significaba un gran motivo para chantajear pero no tenía ganas ya no tenía ganas de ir jugando y amenazar.

Había de acabar de una vez por todas con Sebastián, o al menos advertirle que no podía ir haciendo lo que quería, cuando y donde él quisiera. Eso le enseñaría una lección.

Mientras tanto en otra parte muy lejos del hotel, Blaine miraba como su móvil no daba señales de vida, ninguna señal de vida de Kurt, absolutamente solo en mitad del mundo.

-Neos porque sigues con Kurt, te ignora y no te responde a los mensajes que clase de novio hace eso –pregunto Sebastián como siempre de manera retórica, para el Kurt era solamente un dolor de cabeza que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

Sin embargo para Blaine solo existía Kurt, y todavía no sabía nada de Kurt, ningún paradero de Kurt en el mundo.

Justo en ese instante, Kurt hizo acto de presencia y llamo al teléfono de Blaine.

-Hola Blaine, soy yo –dije mientras esperaba que Blaine estuviera al otro lado del teléfono aunque era obvio que estaba puesto que me había contestado la llamada.

-Hola Kurt, ¿Cuándo volverás a casa? Yo… -intento hablar Blaine pero no le permití seguir.

-Quiero que vengas tú y Sebastián al café de la calle 45 con la 9 avenida, te espero allí –dije secamente sin dar más detalle.

-Iremos Kurt pero yo… -pero era tarde ya había acabado la conversación y cerré mi teléfono.

No quería las tontas escusas de Blaine, quería venganza, sobre todo con Sebastián y luego ya idearía otro plan para Blaine.

Ya había llamado a mis contactos, y todo estaba planeado hasta el mínimo detalle.

Me vestí rápidamente y decidí ir comer al restaurante con vistas al mar, esta tarde iba a ser una tarde movidita, llena de emociones.

No era fácil hacer las cosas de esta manera, no era fácil ser mala persona si no tenías ese instinto natural para serlo.

Finalmente llego ese esperado momento, me encontraba frente al café, sin saber qué hacer, podía entrar allí enfrentarme a Blaine y Sebastián y darle la última lección a Sebastián o podía irme lejos de la ciudad, y empezar de cero.

Finalmente el deseo se abrió paso ante la razón, y decidí entrar en el café, para ver a Sebastián intentando coquetear con Blaine otra vez, parecía que tenía un sexto sentido para hacerlo cuando yo aparecía.

-Hola Blaine –dije yo saludando a Blaine ignorando a Sebastián por el momento él no era importante.

-Hola Kurt, yo te he echado de menos, mucho, volverás a casa hoy –dijo Blaine intentando convencerme de volver, aunque pude ver un brillo en sus ojos de esperanza mi respuesta fue la misma que tenía planeada decir.

-No, lo siento no volveré hoy a casa –dije mientras pude ver como el brillo se apagaba y obtenía a cambio una mirada triste.

Quería decir mil cosas sin embargo estas se quedaron en mi garganta sin poder articular palabra, a veces cuantas palabras inútiles había dicho y ahora ni una sola salía para consolar a Blaine.

-Sebastián veo que llevas Armani, te debe de ir muy bien en el trabajo –dije yo tentándole a que dijera su secreto aunque sabían que no diría nada.

-Se podía decir que me va bien, cuando uno trabaja en vez de largarse a dios sabe dónde, las cosas le van bien –dijo el sin dejar ni dos segundos para meter puñalada trapera haciéndome ganas de levantarme allí mismo y arrancarle de cuajo esa sonrisa barata sin embargo logre controlarme.

-Claro, aunque no Teo veo mucho trabajando Sebastián siempre con Blaine.

-Yo siempre tengo tiempo para las personas importantes, una persona que te quiere jamás te abandonara, y además tengo dinero para que mentir no soy un fracaso venido de un pueblucho de mala muerte a la ciudad –dijo Sebastián con toda la malicia de su corazón.

-Chicos porque no pedimos un café –sugerido Blaine al ver mi mirada asesina clavada frente a los ojos de Sebastián.

Era el diablo en persona pero no le duraría mucho, en un par de horas, se acabaría todo, el ajeno a todo el alboroto, no sabía que un juez estaba autorizando una orden para investigar la casa de Sebastián y ahora mismo estarían desmantelando el apartamento de Sebastián en busca de dinero y cuentas ilegales.

Solo tenía que distraerlo un poco más, aunque no era nada difícil, el mismo pasaba el tiempo lanzando sus puñaladas invernadas cada dos por tres aunque Blaine me defendía, una parte de mi lo agradecía, pero otra dudaba de su confianza en él.

Quería perdonarlo pero las cosas no era tan fáciles, nada era tan fácil como parecía en las películas pero estaba dispuesto a perdonarle si lo explicaba todo, sin mentiras y sin más Sebastián al fin.

-Y para que has vuelto Kurt, no entiendo porque querer humillarte así.

-Kurt no se humilla –grito Blaine de repente haciendo callar a Sebastián sobresaltado puesto que Blaine nunca decía nada que pudiera afectar a nadie y nunca solía gritar.

-Pues mira Sebastián ahora lo veras –dije yo ya hartándome de todo ese veneno que soltaba Sebastián justo entonces cuando iba a desvelar el plan vino la policía.

-Sebastián Byte queda arrestado por la policía de NYC tiene derecho a un abogado cualquier cosa que dijo será usada en contra un tribunal.

Blaine seguía en Schock cuando le conté toda la historia. No podía creerlo.

-Has sido muy inteligente Kurt –dijo el mientras acababa su café.

-¿Demasiado para mí? –pregunte yo con una falsa ofensa.

-Tu eres muy inteligente Kurt, sin embargo nos porque me ignoras, si es por Sebastián el me beso, nunca hicimos nada.

Y entonces me di cuenta que nada importaba, que Sebastián ya era una puerta cerrada y que debía perdonar a Blaine.

-No importa, lo que hayas echo te perdono, volvamos a casa Blaine.


End file.
